


Your Best Look

by Electric-amp (Ohmygodnighttroll), Ohmygodnighttroll



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Does this count as smut?, F/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Steamy Shower Stuff, almost 2k of crack, and not even good crack, dollar store crack, hand stuff, i don’t know, its like discount crack, no beta we die like men, ¿Que pasa Mufasa?, ”say crack one more time”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmygodnighttroll/pseuds/Electric-amp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmygodnighttroll/pseuds/Ohmygodnighttroll
Summary: Save water, Shower together.Aka my take on the shower scene from How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, but make it Shirbert
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	Your Best Look

**Author's Note:**

> This started as me having yet another plot bunny while I should have been working on my other fics, and was originally going to be a retelling of the 2003 rom-com hit How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days. BUT after rewatching the movie I couldn’t bring myself to write it because the things they do to each other in that movie are SUPER effed up. So instead I was encouraged to write-up a one shot based off the steamiest of PG-13 shower scenes in rom-com history. And this is what I came up with. Contains subtle sexual content. Read at your own risk.

They were soaked to the bone; the storm had come out of nowhere, and what had started as a tour through Gilbert’s family’s orchard became a mad dash back to the safety of the porch. They would have made it too, but Anne had been completely overwhelmed by the idea of a summer storm that she’d stopped herself and lifted her face to the sky, letting the drops hit her skin and roll down. She’d always loved the rain. As cold and as gloomy as fall and winter drizzle could be, there was something so cleansing about a summer storm. Anne felt in that moment if she could stand there long enough, this miracle of nature could absolve her of all her sin.

She couldn’t keep herself from giggling as Gilbert pulled her into the house and up the stairs, seemingly unbothered by the puddles they were leaving in their wake. They caught a glimpse of themselves in the bathroom mirror and burst out laughing. The rain had plastered their hair to their faces and their clothes to their skin. Anne cringed inwardly as she noticed her breasts were perfectly visible through her tank top. Of all the days not to wear a bra. Gilbert seemed to be fairing slightly better than Anne, with his clothes only barely drenched. Anne felt the skin of her cheeks heat up as she tried to ignore the way Gilbert’s clothes clung to him, which was leaving little to the imagination, but she was sure she failed miserably at it.

“I think this is our best look yet.” Gilbert said, admiring their reflections. 

“Oh yes,” Anne replied. “The drowned rat look, it’s making a comeback.”

“Well if there was anyone who could make it come into style, it would be you, Anne-girl.” Gilbert smiled at her, his eyes lingering for a moment on her breasts before turning his attention to the taps. 

“So the shower is a little tricky. The hot is actually cold, and the cold is actually hot. You have to crank it all the way up at first if you want to get any water pressure. And if somebody in the next town over flushes a toilet, you are going to get scalded.”

He turned back around, wiping his hands on his soaked jeans. “Towels are under the sink—is everything okay?”

Anne was sitting on the closed toilet seat, her head bowed low. She looked up when Gilbert addressed her and she felt her eyes sting with unshed tears. She prayed that those tears that had escaped down her cheeks would be mistaken as leftover from the rain. How after everything she had done—the veritable hell she had put him through, could he still be so unfailingly kind to her? How would she tell him? How could she tell him that in her twenty-five years on this earth, that she had seen more love here in his house in the last day and a half than she had in her entire life? Growing up in the system, getting bounced from foster home to foster home, Anne had never had time to love anyone and nobody had ever come close to showing her the love that Gilbert’s family had shown him. 

When he had brought her into the house, Gil’s family had welcomed her with open arms as if she had always been a part of it; no questions asked, no reservations. For the first time in her life she had felt safe, protected, loved. How could she tell Gilbert that this would all be over in a few days when this was all she had ever wanted?

“Everything’s fine, it’s more than fine,” she croaked. “I love everything about this house. The noise, the smells.”

“Well those smells could be anything. I mean, it’s an old house, you shouldn’t hold that against us.” He knelt down in front of her, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I swear! Your family is so wonderful, Gilbert. Dellie is...adorable, Mary is amazing, and I—I never had anything like this growing up.” Anne swiped furiously at her eyes. “I mean, earlier today, when Bash hugged me...he really hugged me. For winning a game of cards!”

“Hey that’s a good thing! And it was more about you beating me than anything. Believe me, Bash lives to see me taken down a peg.” Gilbert cupped her cheeks between his hands, his thumbs rubbing along her cheekbones.. 

“Can you smile? Please?” 

He knew the question could get him slapped—she had done it for less, but didn’t care. He remembered the first time he’d seen her smile from across the crowded bar not even a week ago. She had lit up the entire room just with the power of one of her smiles, and Gilbert remembered how he thought he would move mountains to see that smile directed at him.

“Anne, please?” he begged.

In a show of obstinacy that was so completely Anne, she pulled her lips back and away from her teeth in a terrifying grimace. Gilbert couldn’t stop himself from laughing. 

“There she is. Okay that’s good, that’s good. You still scare me.”

Anne laughed through the last remnants of her tears. She brought her hands up to mirror Gilbert’s, cupping his face between them.The stubble on his jaw scratched against her palms as he leaned his cheek into her hand. Slowly, and with more courage than she knew she possessed, she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against his.

It was unlike any other kiss they had shared before. There was no fight to have the upper hand, no need for control. Certainly there had been kisses with more passion, more desire, but this kiss was different from those too. She wasn’t kissing him to play a part or fulfil a role she’d imposed upon herself. She wasn’t gathering evidence for her article; she was kissing him because she wanted to, and he was kissing her back. 

Moving his left hand from her cheek to the nape of her neck, Gilbert pulled her closer and kissed her fervently. Kissing Anne was as easy as breathing; she smelled like the summer rain and tasted like salt tears and peach lip balm. When she leaned in to nip at his bottom lip, he thought his heart would beat out of his chest. How could he feel this much for one woman after only seven days? He threaded his fingers into her hair and gave them a gentle tug, smiling into her lips as she moaned softly in her throat. 

The feeling of his hands in her hair unraveled Anne. She broke the kiss, but only for a moment. She looked him in the eye without a shred of trepidation and raised her arms above her head. 

Her message was clear, and Gilbert found it difficult to breathe. Still he was nothing if not a gentleman; he released his hold on her hair and trailed his hands down her sides until they reached the hem of her tank top. He hooked his fingers under the fabric and dragged the top slowly, letting his fingertips graze along the expanse of skin he exposed as he went. His breath caught in his chest when he finally pulled it over her head, baring her breasts to him. He could have lived a thousand lives admiring the pale skin of her neck, chest, and abdomen and the smattering of freckles he found there. 

Anne giggled at Gilbert’s roving eyes. She knew she should have felt vulnerable or insecure, but there was nothing in his gaze that said she had anything to worry about. She kissed along his jawline as she repeated his actions on him. She slipped her hands under his shirt and dragged her fingers along the flat planes of his stomach as she pushed his shirt up to his armpits. His shirt got stuck as it reached his chin, and Anne had to pull them both into a standing position so she could wrestle the offending garment over his head. 

Finally free, Gilbert wrapped Anne in his arms and pulled her flush against him. If they didn’t get in soon all the hot water would be gone, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Anne’s hands reached between them to undo his belt and his own hands flexed involuntarily on her hips. He took the liberty to slide his hands around her waist to the button on her jeans and opened it with a flick of his fingers.

They hastily removed the rest of their clothes and stepped into the spray of the shower. Anne closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Gilbert’s as the warm water ran down her back. Before long, she felt the slide of soap on her skin along with Gilbert’s hands. They moved in slow circles, up and down and up and down her body. With every touch of his hands, Anne’s skin crackled with energy.

She trailed her hands down the length of his spine, and around to cup under his backside, giving it a gentle squeeze. His laugh rumbled deep in his chest, and Anne felt the vibrations of it throughout her body. She pressed her lips to his, needing him to be closer still. The places where their skin met burned and Anne felt that familiar pull beginning in her lower abdomen. 

“Please,” she whispered into his lips, her hands reaching between them and rubbing up and down his length, “please.”

Gilbert dropped the sponge he’d been using to wash her, one hand clenching into a fist in her hair, the other snaking between her legs. Anne whimpered as she felt his fingers brush against the skin of her thighs before entering her. She increased the tempo of her own hand as the other dug into the flesh of his shoulder and pulled him closer than she knew was humanly possible. 

Gilbert groaned, his teeth nipping at Anne’s earlobe. His hips bucked into her hand as she carried on a pace that had him seeing stars. She peppered kisses on his neck and chest. Her free hand was in his hair pulling just enough to toe the line between pleasure and pain. He wouldn’t last much longer if she continued like this.

“Anne, look at me,” he said in a low voice. Anne’s eyes fluttered open as she looked up from where she had been leaving a truly impressive love bite on his collarbone. Her eyes, which were normally a vibrant green were now a stormy grey. 

Anne marvelled at how she could ever have thought Gilbert’s eyes were brown when they actually had flecks of gold with a ring of green in the middle. The drops from the shower were caught in his eyelashes and she wanted to reach up on her toes and kiss them off his eyelids. She settled for his lips. She crushed their lips together, his heavy breaths mixing with hers. She continued to stroke him while he used his thumb to brush along the apex of her thighs. 

Anne shuddered, the touch sending shockwaves through her body. She was close, and she knew he knew it too. With one final curl of his fingers, the tension inside her snapped. Anne’s vision went white, and her knees buckled. If it weren’t for Gilbert holding her up, she would have collapsed into the bottom of the tub. 

Gilbert found his release quickly after Anne. The sound of moaning against his lips was enough to get him there. 

“I take it back,” he said after retrieving the sponge and cleaning them off. “This is definitely our best look.”


End file.
